The Healer
by lezonne
Summary: Rose's Healer is a familiar face who has changed and matured over the years. He caught her mother's attention anyway. Written for the Hogwarts Winter Games for Skeleton-woman's and the Ultimate OTP Competition round 3 for number.


Written for the _Hogwarts Winter Games _for Skeleton-woman's and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _round 3 for number.

**1,460 words before notes and such!

* * *

"But I want to go outside and play," she grumbled, staring up at her parents. They exchanged a glance, but neither one knew what to say.

"Rose dear, you're very sick. I know you don't feel it yet but this flu spreads quickly. I'm surprised Healer Malfoy-"

"Merlin, don't call him that," Ron sighed, shaking his head. She might have referred to him as her husband just then, but instead glanced down at her daughter. The children had yet to learn that daddy and mommy weren't together anymore.

She didn't know how to tell Rose, let alone Hugo. He loved his father so terribly. He wouldn't accept the fact that they were splitting up. Actually, they were both still too young to truly grasp what was going to happen.

Divorce was a difficult thing. They were going to tell the children about tonight before Rose started having major coughing fits and running a fever. The fever would fluctuate over the next few days, but mostly it would keep the girl in bed for a week.

Discovering that Malfoy was a Healer was possibly more surprising than learning about the flu, mostly because Malfoy was last reported to be in rehab- something about overdosing while at university. He didn't quite sound like Healer material, but that was over four years ago. For a while Hermione thought he had died.

"Why does daddy hate my Healer so much?" she pouted, coughing again. The duo exchanged another glance.

"They have history together," the brunette replied, sitting on Rose's bed.

"I have a history with Hugo but that doesn't mean I hate him," Rose pointed out.

"Honey, the two of you are siblings. It would be a sad day if you grew to hate each other."

"Well, daddy, you should learn to like Healer Malfoy. He's funny, and he brought me a candy."

Ron looked baffled, staring between his ex and his daughter. Shaking his head, he wandered towards the door. "I think I need some air."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he left the hospital room. 'Needing air' was his way of escaping so he could call Lavender. Sure, she was happy that they were getting married, but she wished he hadn't jumped so suddenly back into a relationship. They'd only been divorced two weeks, and he'd only been with her again for one before they announced their engagement. If she thought there was something fishy about that she didn't say.

A knock sounded on the door a few minutes later, and in stepped Malfoy. He looked quite a lot like his father did over fifteen years ago, though he kept his hair trimmed and short. The first time he stepped into her daughters room she had to stop and do a double-take.

"And how's our little patient today?" he asked, smiling down at Rose. She beamed up at him in return, crossing her arms as she lifted her chin.

"I'm all better now- I don't have a fever. You can let me out of this room now."

"Oh- not so fast," he replied, checking her with a quick spell. "The fever comes and goes Rose, so it will come back. You shouldn't leave until you're all better. You're parents want you to be A-Okay before you leave."

She pouted, looking at her mom. "Why can't I be okay now?"

"Because you're sick right now dear, but you'll be better soon. That's why you have to stay here for a few days."

"But this bed isn't comfortable. And I miss your teddy."

"I'll have your father pick him up for you, okay? Now I just need to have a word with Healer Malfoy for a moment. Here, I picked up your favorite story book on the way out."

Rose beamed as her mom handed over the book, before she started coughing again. With a shake of her head Hermione exited the room, a curious Malfoy following in her wake. Once outside she pulled the door shut a bit and stared up at him.

"Is my daughter going to be okay?"

"Relax Granger, everything's under control. You brought her in early and I already administered the proper potions and spells to her. She will be fine in a couple days."

"Why not now? The potions are strong, she should be better already. It's not like she broke a bone or something."

"No, but do I need to remind you that this is a new hybrid flu? It's kind of like the common cold, but the fluctuating fever is different, as is the coughing. Normally by the time patients come in they are already coughing up blood. She isn't, and you should count yourself lucky. It's a very unpleasant thing."

"As soon as I noticed the signs I brought her in," she replied, crossing her arms and lifting her chin. "Now, I'll be sleeping in the room tonight-"

"As if I expected anything less. I don't work the night shift, so a different Healer will see to her if something goes on this evening. I will be back in the morning to check up on her again. I noticed that your charming husband stayed the night last night."

She cringed. "He was very unpleasant I take it?"

"That's an understatement. Hopefully you're a bit peachier in the morning."

"I always was an early bird," Hermione beamed. "Now go do your Healer-thing. My daughter absolutely adores you. I'll be back shortly."

He rolled his eyes, re-entering the room. "Calm down Granger, I know how to do my job."

* * *

Three days later Rose was all better and ready to leave the hospital. Hermione was the one who was to bring her home, as Ron disappeared off someplace the night before with Lavender. She wasn't worried though, she knew the duo would turn up at some point. At least he was finally happy in a relationship.

They still hadn't told the children. She hoped to do that sometime tonight when she went over to the Harry and Ginny's, to pick up Hugo. But that would only happen if her ex-husband as there, and his future-wife was not.

It was an annoyingly complicated situation.

"Everything checks out," Malfoy said, actually giving her daughter a high five. The action almost blew her mind. "You're approved to leave Rose, you're all better now."

"But we can't play our game!" she cried, suddenly alarmed. Hermione smiled at her daughter. Apparently, Malfoy could come up with some creative games to keep the children entertained at St. Mungo's. He was well known for it.

"Maybe I can visit sometime and we'll play again," he grinned, and she nodded. Her mother had long since stopped trying to figure out the rules of the game. They were simply too confusing.

As Rose started away, Hermione glanced back at Malfoy, keeping a watchful eye on her daughter.

"Can I ask something?"

"She's going to be fine Granger, trust me. The fatal cases for this flu only occur in patients who aren't seen to immediately. But if anyone else in your household develops these types of symptoms, bring them back in immediately."

She nodded her head, but didn't look satisfied. "That's not my question."

"Then what is it exactly?" he replied, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione knew she was treading on dangerous water, but asked her question anyway. "What made you decide to become a Healer? The last I knew you were trying for business education, and then you were overdosing and being sent to rehab."

He cringed at her summery of the last six years of his life. "I did do some Healing classes before transferring to business, via request of my father. But after my trip to rehab I realized being a Healer was something I really wanted to do, and I went back and completed my major. I've never regretted it."

"I think you made a good career choice," she agreed with a smile, noticing the sincerity in his eyes. "Rose adored you."

"And I adored her. She's a very smart kid Granger- definitely your offspring."

Hermione laughed at that reaching down to squeeze his hand. The action caught him off guard, but he didn't shove her away like she feared. "Thank you for making her better Draco. I never was any good at healing."

"Mummy!" Rose interrupted, standing at the end of the hall. "Come on! I want to go sleep in my bed!"

The adults chuckled, releasing one another's hands. "I better go," she said, sending him one final smile. "And thank you."

"Thank you," he agreed, watching her walk off. He could still the warmth of her hand on his long after she was gone around the corner, and his mind stayed on that brunette all day. Oh, if only she was single…


End file.
